


Five Minutes Young

by Missy



Category: NXT
Genre: Gen, Humor, Road Life, Semi-Kayfabe Compliant, Slice of Life, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A Day in the Life of William Regal
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Five Minutes Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



The gym smells like tomatoes and taco meat. To William Regal, it’s a finer scent than expensive cologne. 

There are two men and two women he’s planning on approaching tonight, once the card’s done – then taking a ten mile drive back to Full Sail. He’s got things to arrange and people to look in on. But for a few minutes, watching a rather tall man in fishnet stockings make a full gym call him “daddy,” Regal is enchanted by the pageantry of the sport that captured his heart years ago.

He approaches them each with business cards afterwards, and a wide smile. They’re all welcome to try out. He’ll arrange calls.

They’ll never know that they’ve done just as much good for him as he has for them.

*** 

“No, I’m not speaking about a building. It’s the bloody parking lot. People keep attacking their friends in it. I need a priest to sort out…” He sighed. “Yes, of course I’ll hold.” He held on to his cell phone as pleasant music piped into his ear. Thankfully he had alone time going on – a booking sheet before him, making matches for the night.

He chuckled and shook his head. Perhaps Candice and Rhea would finally sort out their feelings for one another tonight…

** 

They didn’t, but Regal came away only slightly battered and bruised. Keith Lee was a wonderful man, but he could potato a person in the ribs like a windmill.  
Tonight, Shayna had lost, and Rhea had won. The ring was overflowing with happy people, including himself.   
He’d be sure to make sure Shayna was doing well tonight. Later, after he’d popped some champagne for Rhea. They were his children, all of them, in a way.  
And certainly easier to clean up for than his biological ones.   
Or the snakes.


End file.
